THE CAPE
by AdonicaSS
Summary: All Hallow's Eve in the Chicago's County Hospital. Not all of the characters are in costume. My entry for the All Hallows Eve one shot contest.


This is my first bite at Fan Fiction. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

The bit of fluff is dedicated to the fabulous fan fiction authors I follow on Twitter, and to the awesome bloggers on Twitarded. Without you, I wouldn't know this weird virtual world exists.

AdonicaSS

Pairing: AH - E&B/K&G/J&A

Summary: Halloween night in Chicago's County Hospital. Not all of the participants are in costume.

Disclaimer:

I own nothing.

Everything belongs to SM.

Someday, maybe Alice could go shopping with me.

~THE CAPE~

Garrett loved Halloween. I never gave it much thought.

Charlie, my dad, had convinced me to live with my late grandmother's brother and wife. Garrett and Kate lived near UIC, the University of Illinois at Chicago. In exchange for housekeeping and cooking, my great-aunt and uncle provided room, board and tuition assistance.

I am living proof that no good deed goes unpunished.

Uncle Garrett still got around alright, and had a sense of humor. But Aunt Kate was irritable, demanding, and condescending. Nothing and no one met her expectations.

I anticipated graduating in December, moving out, and getting on with my so-called life.

At the moment, though, my liberation was a fantasy. While carving the jack-o-lantern, Garrett had slipped on spilled pumpkin innards, and landed hard against the edge of the kitchen counter. His left arm was bruised and swelling rapidly. We were headed to the county hospital.

I am surely going to Hell, for my thoughts were not for Garrett's well-being, but of the mess I was going to have to clean when we returned home.

In the passenger seat next to me, another of Hell's future residents, Aunt Kate, spewed a constant barrage of complaints about my driving, Garrett's carelessness, and the state of the world. I was silent, as was Uncle Garrett in the rear seat. It was impossible to derail Aunt Kate's rant. For three years had I cleaned, cooked and tried to satisfy her every whim. Soul sucking work.

Aunt Kate had a knack for viewing everything from her own perspective. "Garrett, if you've broken something, this is a terrible night to go to the Emergency Room. The place will be packed. I'll be there for hours."

I fought the urge to throw them both out of Garrett's ancient Oldsmobile and drive away.

We finally arrived at the ER. Thanks to Garrett's advanced age, he was almost immediately escorted into a curtained cubicle the size of a Smart Car. Garrett was examined by a nurse, who fired questions at him as if she were getting paid per answer.

"Describe the fall. Did you slip? Lose your balance? Are you experiencing any weakness in your limbs? Feeling sick to your stomach?" Garrett endeavored to answer, all while Kate was contributing her own answers.

"I think I slipped."

"Damn fool, carving pumpkins. Kids only care about candy."

"I did not lose my balance."

"You should see my kitchen. Isabella left a terrible mess."

"My legs aren't as strong as they used to be, but I can still dance, especially with you. You're a looker!"

"My leg has been bothering me. I should have you look at it while I'm here."

"I am not sick to my stomach. Isabella is an excellent cook."

The nurse wrote with extraordinary speed. She was nonplussed by the confusing exchange.

She looked up from her clipboard and fixed Aunt Kate with a fierce stare. "Ma'am, we are going to keep your husband here until we ascertain there was not a medical reason for his fall. He'll have an EKG, and blood work. The doctor will be here in a moment. In the meantime, perhaps you could step out and get some coffee?"

I stopped breathing. No one ever told my aunt where to go. I glanced at the nurse's ID, and wondered if Kate would file a complaint against Alice I-couldn't-read-her-last-name.

Whatever retort Kate readied was cut off by the sudden appearance of another person in the cramped space. He swept the curtain open and greeted Garrett. "I'm Dr. Cullen. What brings you to visit us on All Hallow's Eve?"

I never heard Garrett's answer. I was totally distracted. The newcomer was, without a doubt, the most handsome doctor I'd ever seen except for the fake ones on TV. Tall, ruddy complexion, rumpled bronze hair.

Completing the visual package was his accessory. Dr. Cullen wore a beautiful, floor length, red-satin lined black cape.

It was a vampire's cape, authentic as any movie star would wear, if anyone were still making vampire movies.

Loud giggles erupted from my mouth with volcanic force. All eyes focused on me.

"Isabella. Stop laughing. There is nothing remotely funny". Aunt Kate's annoyed tone cut through me. My inappropriate laugher ceased.

Dr. Cullen looked at me with an astonished expression. Garrett was smiling. Even Alice looked pleased. Weird. Aunt Kate was right. Why the fuck had I laughed?

Alice spoke with authority. "Dr. Cullen, Mr. Denali's arm has a large contusion, and his heart rate is erratic. I'd like to take him for X-Rays and an EKG."

Dr. Cullen didn't look in Alice's direction. His eyes were still fixed on me, and then shifted back to Uncle Garrett. "Alice, please page me as soon as the results are available."

Aunt Kate looked at Dr. Cullen with disdain. "Is there anyone else who could examine my husband?"

Alice batted Aunt Kate's question out of the park. "Ma'am, Dr. Cullen is a gerontologist. You are fortunate that he is the attending doctor on staff tonight. While I take your husband for tests, you may wait in the lounge."

Kate and Alice stared at one another with stony expressions. Kate broke the standoff and addressed me. "Isabella, drive me home. I am cold and tired."

No way was I going to leave Uncle Garrett in the ER alone.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Alice beat me to it. If she this kept up, we were going to be best friends before her shift was over. "Mrs. Denali, Mr. Denali needs someone here to be his advocate. May I arrange transportation home for you?

Kate's eyes gleamed." Do you have a free shuttle service?"

Alice smelled victory. "Not really, but I'm sure I can find someone to drive you." She patted Garrett's arm and flashed him a dazzling smile. "I'll be right back."

Alice and Kate walked out of the examining room. I concentrated on studying Dr. Cullen's shoes. He was still staring at me, but then suddenly rebooted.

"Mr. Denali, your injuries do not appear to be life threatening". Dr. Cullen spoke kindly, but he seemed distracted. "The tests Alice is running are purely precautionary. However, you will likely have to have that arm immobilized."

Despite the pain he must have been feeling, Garrett was smiling. Perhaps they'd given him some painkillers while I was parking his jalopy.

"What do you think of my niece here, Doctor? Isn't she a beauty?" Fucking painkillers. My face was burning, and from long years of experience, I knew I flushed raspberry chiffon.

To confirm my embarrassment, Cullen was staring at me again.

Tension hung in the room like a beer fart. I had to escape. "Excuse me, Uncle Garrett. I'll be right back. I'm going to find some coffee."

I turned to leave. I heard the whoosh of fabric behind me. It was that ridiculous cape.

"Excuse me, er, Ms.?" Dr. Cullen was on my heels. "May I show you something?" His plea reminded me of a schoolboy. The most gorgeous schoolboy on the planet, but still. What the fuck. Why would he want to show me anything?

"Swan. My name is Isabella Swan."

"Come." Dr. Cullen took my arm, and propelled me through a doorway. We were in the stairwell. "I hope you don't mind. I hate elevators"

We ascended the flight of stairs, made a turn and went up another flight. I was climbing a stairway with a perfect stranger. My perfect caped companion.

We'd climbed three levels when Dr. Cullen pushed open another metal door. Fresh outdoor air washed over me. We were on the roof.

Cullen explained. "It beats sitting outside with the smokers. Every outside door to the hospital is contaminated with cigarette smoke."

"This isn't the cafeteria." Aunt Kate had nothing on me when it came to stating the obvious.

Dr. Cullen smile wobbled. "Are you really interested in a cup of coffee?"

"No. Not really." Did he know I just needed some distance?

Dr. Cullen put a small paper bag he was carrying onto a metal folding table placed by the door. His cape fluttered in the breeze.

"Are you hungry? I'll share." He gestured to the paper bag "We'll dine al fresco."

That bag must have materialized from a hidden cape-pocket. I never noticed Cullen carrying a bag in the examining room. I must be frazzled from Garrett's fall, Kate's rant. I was mystified by his interest in me.

I shook my head to get my bearings. "Look, Dr. Cullen. I don't want to keep you from your patients, or your break time."

Cullen's smile vanished. "Ms. Swan, I have been working twenty hours straight. The patients and my colleagues can live without me for a bit. I would like to share a meal with you, even in this wretched location"

It was the first time a man had asked me to share _anything_.

I surprised him and myself. "Please call me Isabella."

Grabbing the bag from the chair, and taking one long step, he stood in front of me. Close. Dr. Cullen reached for my hand and together we slid to the roof's surface. We were sitting akimbo, facing each other, folded knees nearly touching. "Relax, Bella."

His words startled me. Not the command, but the moniker. "My name is Isabella."

Cullen shrugged, opening the bag. "I prefer Bella."

I wanted to protest. _No, I didn't._ _I don't care what this man calls me._ His voice was a caress.

"What do I call you?" I was amazed at my question.

He glanced down, pulling at the white physician's coat he wore under his cape. "Um, sorry. This isn't my coat. Mine went missing just before I saw your uncle. My ID badge was attached. My first name is Edward."

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yes." Edward was pulling a Styrofoam container from the bag.

"Pleased to meet you." What was I, a schoolgirl? What a dumb thing to say.

Edward smiled a knock-my-socks off smile. "Likewise. Let's have some soup."

"I'm not hungry."

Edward glared at me with a fierceness that Kate would've envied. "Bella, I want to feed you. Keep your hands in your lap and open your mouth. If you try to reach for the spoon I'll tie your wrists to your ankles." Edward stirred the contents of the container.

I should have been terrified.

My self-preservation gene should have been bleating like a fire alarm.

I should have jumped up and ran to the elevator.

My mouth popped open in astonishment. Edward took advantage, and in went the soup.

Warm. Salty. Creamy. Delicious.

Edward devoured his own spoonful as I swallowed. He served more soup into my mouth. "Good?"

"Hmmm. Yes. Where did you get it?"

"In the hospital cafeteria. They know how to make soup." Edward reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of water. He glanced at my hands, clasped firmly together in my lap. He unscrewed the lid, and held the bottle to my lips for a long pull of water.

Edward Cullen could make an ordinary bottle of water taste like finest wine.

I shifted slightly in my position.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Hesitantly, his hand wrapped around my fingers. "Your hands are cold."

I unclenched my fingers and wrapped my hand around his hand. My other hand reached to stroke the cape's silky lining. "I love this cape. Where did you get it?"

Edward smiled proudly. "It was my Great-Grandfather Mason's. I've worn it every Halloween since forever. Other kids were hobos, or Jedi Knights. I've never wanted to be anything other than a vampire."

My hand traced the outline of the pocket of his physician's coat. Touching him was better than breathing.

He caught my fingers, gently, and brought them to his lips. "Bella, what is going on?"

It was a logical question. We'd known each other all of ten minutes. What the fuck was happening here on the roof?

My fingers traced his lips. Slowly I placed both hands on his neck, my fingers stroking the sides of his jaw. His beard stubble stimulated the pads of my fingers.

Edward inclined his head toward mine. It was the invitation we both needed. Our lips met, and we melded.

My hands swept around his neck and into his hair. I felt his hands massaging my face. If I didn't have to breathe, I would have never broken away from his lips. Never.

My conscience banged on my brain. _Stop!_ I wasn't seventeen. I was a grown woman. Edward Cullen was a stranger. For all I knew, he could be _married._ That thought tore through me like Garrett's pumpkin carving knife.

"You're married." I blurted it as a statement, not a question.

Edward dropped his hands from my face. He looked astonished. "Who told you that?"

I tried to pull back, but during our clench, he had unfolded his legs and wrapped them around me. I was pinned to the roof.

"No one. I just wondered."

"Well, I'm not married. Never been" His expression softened. "You?"

"Of course not. I live with my aunt and uncle and am finishing my business degree at UIC." My entire bio in one sentence. Pathetic.

Edward Cullen's smile was back. "So, never married. Graduating. Your whole life lies ahead." He tipped his head. "What are your plans?"

My plans? I had no plans. Well, that wasn't exactly true.

I planned to kiss Edward Cullen again. Immediately.

I tightened my grip slightly on his neck, and pulled his head toward mine. Wisely, the good doctor didn't resist.

"You're a good kisser." Edward murmured when we parted a few centimeters.

"You must have had lots of practice."

"I have not!" I blurted." What kind of a girl do you think I am?"

Edward's smirk returned. "Are you insulted? This from the woman who thought I was married?"

He had me there. Perhaps I should apologize. The breeze swirled around us. I shivered, not entirely from the chill. Inspiration!

"May I wear your cape?" I tried to look coquettish. I probably looked like an idiot.

Edward Cullen burst out in a full-out guffaw. "You want to wear my cape? You want to be a vampire, too?"

For the second time in an hour, I was giggling. Loudly.

Edward had his hands on my face again, stroking my cheekbones. He had beautiful eyes. What color? I couldn't tell in the dim light.

His expression was unreadable. "I'll tell you what. If I let you wear the cape, I want it to be the only thing you have on."

I'd known this man twenty minutes, and he wanted me to take my clothes off.

I should have snapped a snarky response. I should run for the elevator.

Instead, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. Again.

"Is that a yes? Your clothes in exchange for the cape?" His voice was laced with humor.

I had to derail this before he thought I _was _that kind of a girl. Or was I?

Edward interrupted my private reverie.

"Relax, Bella. I'm teasing. You don't have to take your clothes off. At least, not up here." The smirk was back.

"Why not?" OK. Now I know my brain and my conscience had left the roof.

Edward squirmed. We were still sitting close, my legs folded, his on either side of me. My heart had sunk through the floor, and was hiding in the basement of the hospital.

_You blew it, asshole. Men like to be in control, make the first move. You've known him maybe 25 minutes._

Slowly Edward's hands moved from my face, down my neck, and rubbed my clavicle. My eyes closed. The feeling was indescribable.

He scooted forward and wrapped his arms around my back, massaging gently down to the waistband of my jeans. He slipped his hands underneath my tee shirt, and worked his thumbs up my backbone to my shoulder blades.

I wondered what that strange sound was. Moaning. Me. Moaning, like a Halloween ghoul.

Edward's hands suddenly grabbed my ankles, and untwisted my legs. He placed them on either side of his hips. My moans got louder. I hadn't realized how cramped my legs had become, sitting cross-legged like a kindergartner.

Edward rubbed my legs. Honestly, if he tired of doctoring old people he'd make a hell of a masseur.

I unbuttoned his white coat. Loosened his tie. Unbuttoned his shirt. The fabric was expensive, the texture silky like the cape lining.

So much for thinking doctors used only their brains. Edward Cullen must work out. Often. It was the only explanation for the chest muscles. I leaned forward to kiss his Adam's apple.

"What do you want, Bella?" Edward's velvet voice was deadly serious.

No one had ever asked me what I wanted.

My life had rolled along, not uncomfortably, but predictably. I wasn't unhappy. Was the last thirty minutes of my life the happiest I'd ever been? If a meteor landed on the hospital, was I ready for eternity?

No, I wasn't. Not yet. I had missed a life experience I desperately wanted. Could I ask Edward Cullen to give me something?

"I want. I want-" I struggled to get the words out. Shit. Fine time to lose the power of speech.

"What do you want, Bella?" The man's patience was astonishing. Of course, he was trained to work with the feeble minded.

I took a deep breath and tried to focus on a point past his shoulder. If I didn't make eye contact, maybe this would be easier.

"I want an orgasm."

There. I said it. I looked to the sky. With any luck that meteor would appear.

Edward moved his head so that our eyes were again making contact. He couldn't hide his smile, but I didn't think he was laughing at me.

"Just one?" he whispered.

Now it was my turn to look astonished. Make or break time, Swan.

"I've never had an orgasm. That's what I want. You asked." I didn't recognize my own voice. Must be desire masquerading as terror.

Edward dropped his hands into his lap. That was that. In the Handbook of How to Lose a Man in Thirty Minutes, I found the surefire method: Ask for what you want.

"You've never had sex?" He looked dumbfounded.

I was twenty two years old. Of course I'd had sex. Sex did not mean orgasms. At least it didn't with the guys I'd been with. They'd humped for a few seconds, and that was that. _Wham, bam, nothing-for-you-ma'am._

"I am not a virgin, Edward."

"Then why haven't you had an orgasm?" Edward: completely clueless. Likely it didn't happen often.

"I don't know." I practically spat my answer.

What the fuck was I doing? Oh, yeah. Simultaneously asking for an orgasm and chasing away the only male who'd looked at me since high school.

Seconds passed. I looked up at the stars and waited for Dr. Cullen to disappear.

So I wasn't surprised when I felt him move away from me. He brought his legs around and kneeled. He undid the neck fastening of his cape. Pulling the cape off his shoulders, he laid it on the rooftop, silky side up. What was he doing?

Then Edward Cullen kissed me. Hard. His tongue swept through my mouth. This time, the moan I heard was his.

"Bella Swan. Where have you been all my life." It was a statement, not a question.

He pulled my tee shirt off, and fingered the lace on my bra. His thumbs stroked my cleavage, and returned to the clavicles.

Reaching around my back, he unclasped my bra, slid the straps down my arms, and tossed it. He grasped my waist and re-positioned my body onto the cape. Sliding his hands up to my shoulders and down my arms, he gently eased me onto the silk.

I couldn't breathe. He was going to do _it._

I reached up to pull him down on top of me. I needed to kiss him.

Edward shook his head. "Please let me lead."

I let out a huge exhale as he stroked both hands down my torso from neck to waist.

His hands reached around my waist and his thumbs circled my naval. He leaned down toward my head. Edward's tongue probed my ear canal while his hands swept up and down my body, from naval to jaw line.

His right hand popped the snap on my jeans and pulled down the zipper. He grabbed the inseam and pulled hard. The denim surrendered and my hips were jean-free.

I was naked from neck to thigh. He had pulled my panties off with the jeans.

"Bella, I want to give you all the pleasure you've been missing," he murmured in my ear. "Just enjoy."

Edward snaked his left arm around the crown of my head to stroke the side of my face. His mouth moved to my mouth. The fingers of his right hand traced a figure 8 around my clitoris and vagina.

I bent my knees slightly, pushing down my heels to force my pelvis toward his hand. I rocked and he thoroughly examined my most sensitive area, even gently exploring the cleft of my ass. His other hand continued to stroke the side of my face. My hands moved from his shoulders to his neck, and got lost in his hair. I pulled gently, lost in the unfamiliar sensations.

For long minutes, my entire world was that roof.

Suddenly, his fingers thrust into my sex, his tongue plunged into my mouth, and I exploded. I rode his fingers while I bucked, pumped, and rocked through ecstasy.

I watched Edward Cullen watching me. The look on his face was sheer wonder.

"The pricks who didn't satisfy you should burn in Hell." he growled. "You are magnificent. Your skin is glowing. Your nipples – oh, Bella. He gently massaged my breasts."

Ahhhh. I was limp. Every cell was limb with pleasure. Now I knew I could do it. I was now a worthy member of the human race. Me, Isabella, _ Bella_ Swan. is capable of experiencing sexual pleasure. My heart swelled. The gratitude I felt for Edward – oh. What could I do for him?

"May I return the favor?" I sat up and rubbed his bare shoulders. When did he remove his shirt?

"Bella, there is nothing I'd rather do than bury myself in you." He looked rueful. "But I don't carry condoms and I don't do unprotected sex."

"You don't have any condoms? That's disappointing." Massive understatement. I wondered if I could buy a package in the hospital gift shop.

I was aware of something vibrating. Edward's cell – he retrieved it from his trouser pocket.

A man's voice screamed through the phone. "Cullen? Where the fuck are you?"

Edward closed his eyes. "Sorry, Jazz, I, um, got busy. Does Alice have my patient's test results?"

Whoever Jazz was, he sounded pissed. "How the hell should I know? Do you have my lab coat?"

Edward looked surprised. He picked up the white coat and dug in the side pocket. A hospital ID fell on the ground, along with a napkin, pen, and something else.

"Yeah. I got it. Ours must have gotten mixed up in the lounge. I'll bring it down with me in a bit." Edward jerked the phone away from his ear. I heard a string of expletives.

"Jazz, I've been covering for you for years. Payback is a bitch." Edward pressed END, and tossed the phone down. His attention was on the items that had fallen out with the ID. He picked up something, and held it for me to see.

"Well, this is fortuitous." Edward's smile was ear to ear, a foil wrapped condom between his fingers. "Remind me later to buy Dr. Jazz a drink."

I folded my fingers around his hand. "Please tell me we can use this tonight?"

Edward lay down next to me and hitched his leg over mine. "Oh, baby. There is nothing that is going to stop me now."

I turned my head to kiss him. And kiss him. The red cape we laid on felt extraordinarily sensual against my bare skin. I rubbed my fingers over the silk. Edward looked quizzical. "What?"

"Just that you said you'd let me wear this if it were the only thing I had on. You didn't change your mind, did you?" I had to stifle giggles. Again.

Edward sat up on one elbow. "Here's an idea. How about if I get you a cape of your own? For next Halloween. We can both be vampires. Now, shut up before I gag you, woman. I want to use that condom before Jazz decides to look for me"

I savored his words: Next Halloween? Promise, Dr. Cullen? I giggled as we kissed…

~00~

Alice glared at Jasper. "Where the hell did you take acting lessons? I want to know how they are doing. You found out nothing." The glare turned into a pout.

Jasper circled his arms around Alice's waist, and kissed her in a favorite place, just behind her ear. "Don't worry, babe. That little gift I left in my lab coat has come in very handy. I can just feel it."

"What gift?" Garrett demanded. He was sitting on the ER gurney, arm bandaged, sipping a Coke. "Alice, when you concocted this saga, you told me it wouldn't take long. I've been here for over an hour." Garrett's eyes twinkled. "Did you think it would take this long for my lovely niece to overpower Dr. Cullen?"

Alice reached over to give Garrett a kiss on his cheek. "Look, old man. I've been thinking about Edward and Bella forever. A plan like this doesn't just come together. Fate takes a bit of nudging. And I didn't mean for you to really break your arm." Alice looked fierce again. "I just wanted you to slip a bit, Drama Man."

Jasper smiled conspiratorially. "Garrett, you don't know how long I've tried to hitch Edward up. He is so damn fussy, and the slowest mover ever." Jazz shook his head sadly.

Garrett took another long sip of his Coke. "Those two have a lot in common. They'll have so much fun discovering each other."

Alice and Jasper looked at each other and grinned.

Halloween tricks and treats had never been so much fun.


End file.
